Wireless networks are becoming increasingly popular architectures that provide connectivity between computing devices and networks. Wireless networks allow client computing devices to maintain connectivity while moving from location to location within the network area. Wireless access points are distributed through the network area to maintain wireless connectivity with the client devices. The wireless access points typically include radio transmitters and a wired network connection. The wireless access points act as transfer points between the wired and wireless signal, and vice versa. The radios in the wireless access points communicate with radios in the client device. The wireless access points pass the data received from the client device through a wired connection into the network. The wireless access points may also forward traffic to other networks using radios. Access controllers support and configure the wireless access points to form a cohesive and robust network. For example, access controllers may be used for authentication, encryption, Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) support, and security functions.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.